dissidiacalamitasinfinitafandomcom-20200215-history
Modes
Page creation still in progress - editor help needed wherever it applies There are four main modes in Dissidia Calamitas Infinita, with DLC modes released separately from the main game. Story :Main article: Cycles In the story mode, players may experience the story of the God's War that sweeps warriors from various different universes and worlds to do battle. At first only the 12th Cycle is playable, but after it is completed players may choose to clear either the final cycle or the ones prior to the 12th in any order they please in order to fully unlock the secrets of the infinite calamities. Arcade The arcade mode returns from the traditional Dissidia games as the main source of character development outside of the Story mode, and also a way of obtaining Summons and Assists. The Arcade Mode in this game consists of three sub-modes: Quick, Normal, and Time Attack. Quick battle selects everything randomly for the player, including the player's chosen character. Normal and Time Attack sub-modes now have options for fighting with either custom or preset characters, and adjustable difficulty levels. When fighting with custom characters, the player's chosen character can be customized, but cannot level up in the course of the battle. Preset characters come in three tiers: level 20, level 50, and level 100, and difficulty levels also come in three tiers: easy, medium, and hard. Beating any version of Arcade Mode will still reward the player with special items, but will no longer reward PP. Instead, players will now earn AP, as well as Gil, with each battle, but still cannot earn EXP, because characters cannot level up. *Quick Mode puts the player up against a series of three randomly-selected CPU opponents with a randomly-chosen player character, with completely random settings. *Normal Mode has three difficulties; Easy, Average, and Expert. They put the player up against a series of ten (eight on Easy) randomly-selected CPU opponents (8 enemies and 2 bosses - no bosses on Easy), all of which are the same level as the player. With the custom option, the player can customize the chosen character's costume, attacks, and accessories, as well as their chosen summon and Assistant, as well as the Assistant's costume. With the preset option, only the costume choices of the main player character and the predetermined Assistant can be customized; all other settings are locked. *The two bosses fought in Normal Mode are always Genesis at battle 5 and the Embodiment at battle 10, with Expert difficulty containing a fight against Amaterasu after beating the Embodiment. As such, Expert difficulty cannot be selected until Amaterasu is unlocked. *Time Attack Mode puts the player up against a sequence of ten preset CPU-controlled opponents, with only one boss at the end which is always Genesis. As with the Normal Mode, with the custom option, the player can customize the chosen character's costume, attacks, and accessories, as well as their chosen summonstone and Assistant, as well as the Assistant's costume. With the preset option, only the costume choices of the main player character and the predetermined Assistant can be customized; all other settings are locked. Beating Time Attack under a certain time yields various rewards. * Quick Mode - One random summon or assist character. * Normal Mode: ** Easy - ** Average - ** Expert - * Time Attack Mode: ** Under 15 minutes - Bronze Dragon, random summon or assist character. ** Between 15-20 minutes - Silver Dragon, random summon or assist character. ** Between 20-30 minutes - Golden Dragon, random summon and assist character. ** Over 30 minutes - Platinum Dragon Versus Versus mode allows the player to play one round against the computer with complete customization of battle rules. It is best used for leveling up, as well as practicing. The player also has the option to do Quick Battles with a party, so multiple characters earn EXP. Quick battle allows the player to play as any character the player has unlocked, against any unlocked character. The battle can be set to take place on any unlocked arena. The opponent's level can be adjusted up to the level of the character currently in use. In addition, other human players can also be fought with, again one-on-one or even in parties. Arena The Blood Colosseum is a new gameplay feature to Dissidia Calamitas Infinta that replaces the Duel Colosseum and Labyrinth features of past games. Expansions Under the Downloadable Content/Expansion mode, players can manage all add-ons to the Dissidia Calamitas Infinita game package. The first and most numerous expansion is simply many extra playable characters, although there are also expansion packs, stages, and extra story sequences that may yield original characters or stages in their own right. Eternity's Tear :Main article: here Eternity's Tear is the first large-scale expansion pack for Dissidia Calamitas Infinita. It adds an entirely new story sequence as well as two permanently playable characters and two unlockable stages. Taking place between the 4th and 5th Cycles, an abnormal wiping of the warriors from the previous cycle creates a space-time pocket in which a twisted version of the God's War has been created. After choosing a character that somehow appears in the dimension, this DLC chapter explores the fates of the confused, original characters as they struggle to survive and exist amongst a seemingly endless army of unfamiliar Manikins. Nelo Must Die An arcade-mode that automatically unlocks 6-characters: Argence, Ruger, Faye, Sanna, Vier, and Redrum. Players can pick any of the 6, as well as Nelo, or Yuan to run through a gauntlet of 11 randomly generated characters. Equipments, Summons and Assists are disabled (for both sides) with the enemy AI difficulty starting from "Medium" to "Very Hard" (Stats are scaled according to AI, though all character abilities are unlocked for customization). Infinity Yuan challenges the player at the 12th stage, and If no Continues are used and 4 out of 12 characters are KO'd by Ex Burst, Infinity Nelo greets the player as the 13th character, where his AI difficulty is locked at "Hell" and he goes Pringles on you. Completing the first 12 matches will always unlock Infinity Yuan, and beating Infinity Nelo unlocks his and the character used to beat him's IN form. Selecting a non-Infinity character that has beaten Infinity Nelo to re-challenge the gauntlet will prompt a "____ Must Die?" (blank indicates the name of character selected), selecting "Yes" unlocks another difficulty. Unlike the previous run, the 13th match is automatically unlocked and regardless of the opponents generated, the last 6 opponents (before In-Nelo appears) will always be Infinity Redrum, Infinity Vier, Infinity Sanna, Infinity Faye, Infinity Ruger, then Infinity Argence, with their difficulty locked at "Hell". Completing the alternate difficulty unlocks the key accessory Trichromacy Blessing, which regenerates the character's Ex overtime, +10 to all stats, and grants total immunity to all types of Status Ailments. While the 12th and 13th match locks both characters' Lvl at 100 in Nelo Must Die; each Continue bumps the AI's level by 1. Effect carries over in the last 6 matches of the alt-difficulty; and losing to Infinity Nelo in 13th match the simply results a straight game over. Category: Dissidia Calamitas Infinita